gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Martin
Nicole Martin is a main character in Kurt's Boy 86's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She could be considered a female Artie. She is one of the "core six" along with Jaxon Pierce, Bella James, Miles Larson, Honey Berry, and Kevin Rhodes. Nicole is perhaps the smartest member of New Directions, a member of the Brainiacs Club, and Gymnastics Team. She is shown to be good friends with Rose Mitchell, John Weiner, Breezy Hollister, and Honey to a lesser degree. She formed an unlikely friendship with India Wilson when they spent time together in London over the summer. She considers all of New Directions good friends. Nicole strikes up a relationsip with Dalton Academy Warblers member Dillion Cregger after meeting him in "Battle For Sectionals." Nicole was created by Zinnia3. Personality Nicole is a quiet girl who often keeps to herself. She does not feel the need to seek attention or be considered popular. Because of this, she manages to avoid most bullying. Although she often fades into the background, she is actually very perceptive of other people. The advice she gives is very useful, as it is objective and logical. She doesn't let other people's opinions of her influence her life and her choices. She doesn't always believe in her talent and can by shy about performing, even though she loves it. She works very hard and has a good stage presence. Relationships Dillon Cregger Nicole and Dillon meet in "Battle For Sectionals" when Dillon asks Nicole out backstage. Both are a little shy, but Nicole happily accepts the date. In "The Power of Love" Nicole and Dillon go on a date to Breadstix. They both have a wonderful time. Afterwards, Dillon and the warblers perform "Stay With You" for Nicole. In "British Invasion" Nicole sings Parachute by herself in the choir room, holding her picture of Dillon. In "Pretty In Pink" Dillon accompanies the rest of the New Directions guys as they take their girlfriends to the prom botique. He goes with her to the prom and congratulates her after she sings lead in Bring it All Back. In "LDN" Dillon is able to come with New Directions to London. When he and Nicole are walking together in the park, they discuss the functionality of their long distance relationship, and how even though they are two very different people, they still love each other. They sing E.T. Throughout the episode, Dillon is shown to be friendly with all of Nicole's friends in New Directions. In "Summer Love" Nicole and Dillon attend the same arts camp along with Lucas and Evan. Nicole announces to them how she is sure she is in love with Dillon. They all sing Summer Nights. The four compete together in the talent show, and win. In "High School Never Ends" the warblers confront Dillon about his relationship with Nicole, saying that it will jeopardize their competition. He is reluctant to choose between Nicole and the Warblers. In "Goodbye" Dillon brings the Warblers to McKinley to comfort them after John's death. They promise to dedicate their sectionals performance to him. After everyone else leaves, Dillon comforts Nicole, saying that he loves her. She says she loves him, too. In "It's Britney, Bitch" the Warblers come to McKinley to test the conviction of Nicole and Dillon's competing teams. They sing "Piece of Me", and the warblers decide that both parties appeared dedicated to their choir. The Warblers sing "Seal It With A Kiss" to Nicole, to show that they support the relationship as long as it doesn't get in the way of their performance. In "Popular" Nicole is given a makeover by India that makes her instantly popular. When she shows it to Dillon, he is shocked and hurt that she is not being herself. He breaks up with her, saying that if she's not going to be true to who she is, then she needs someone better than him. He leaves in tears. Nicole realizes that through becoming popular she had lost all of the best things about her. She goes back to her normal, nerdy self and is encouraged by her classmates. In "Mash It Up!" Nicole visits Dillon at Dalton to apologize for letting India change her so much. Dillon accepts her apology, saying that she is never invisible to him. They sing "Save Tonight/Grenade" to celebrate them getting back together. They share a kiss. Nicole later recieves a gift from a secret admirer. She assumes it is from Dillon, but her friends are not so sure. In "Yee-Haw" Nicole and the other girls are still trying to figure out who her secret admirer is. Jaxon is confused because Nicole is dating Dillon, but she asserts her right to be curious over who has taken an interest in her. Songs Solos Season 1 #'Another Hundred People' (For Your Entertainment) #'Parachute' (British Invasion) Season 2 #'Stupid Girls' (Popular) #'Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover ' (Labels) #'All Time Low' (Heritage) Duets Season 1 #'Leaving Las Vegas' (Miles / Vegas) #'E.T. '(Dillon / LDN) #'Fabulous '(India / Summer Love) Season 2 #'Love Song ' (Tina / Duets Deux) #'Save Tonight / Grenade' (Dillon / Mash It Up!) #'What Christmas Means To Me' (Dillon / Snowed In) Solos (In a Group Number) Season 1 #'The Nicest Kids in Town' (Jaxon, Honey, Bella, Kevin, Miles / For Your Entertainment) #'Bulletproof' (Bella, Rose, Hallie, Breezy, Honey / Battle of the Sexes #'Shake Your Love' (Breezy, Rose / Two of Hearts) #'Unwritten' (Honey, Breezy, Hallie, Rose, India / Invitationals) #'The Monster Mash' (John, Breezy, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie, Honey / This is Halloween) #'Tonight, Tonight' (Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas, Hallie / Don't Turn Around) #'The Circle of Life '(Bella, India, John, Lucas / The Most Magical Music On Earth) #'Blow' (Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Evan, Rose, John, Miles, Lucas / Battle For Sectionals) #'Bulletproof (Sectionals Version)' (Honey, Miles, Jaxon, Bella, Kevin / Battle For Sectionals) #'My Only Wish This Year' (Brittany, India, Breezy, Hallie, Rose, Bella, Honey / Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) #'Early Mornin'' (The Power of Love) #'Heal The World' (Jaxon, Rose, Breezy, James / Heal The World) #'Run And Tell That '(Lucas, Ensemble / It's Hairspray Act II) #'Bring It All Back' (Rose, James, Lucas / Pretty In Pink) #'LDN '(Miles, Breezy, India, Declan, Jaxon, Dillon / LDN #'Cheers (Drink To That)' (India, Honey, Miles, James, Dillon, Breezy, John / LDN) #'Summer Nights '(Dillon, Lucas, Evan / Summer Love) #'Can't Back Down '(Lucas, Evan, Dillon / Summer Love) Season 2 #'We R Who We R' (Bella, Jaxon, Rose, James, Miles, Breezy, Hallie, Lucas, Evan, Honey / High School Never Ends) #'Stick To the Status Quo' (James, John, Miles, India, Lunchroom / High School Never Ends) #'High School Never Ends '(Lucas, James, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Kevin, Miles, Rose / High School Never Ends) #'Goodbye '(Hallie, Bella, India, Honey, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, James, Lucas / Goodbye) #'Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix)' (Rose, Kevin, Honey, Jaxon, Bella, Miles / It's Britney, Bitch) #'Club Can't Handle Me / 2012 / Dynamite' (James, Miles, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, Honey / Mash It Up!) #'I Kissed a Girl '(Jaxon, Honey, James, Taylor, Rose / Labels) #'Guilty Pleasure '(Bella, Jaxon, Evan, Taylor, Aldy, James, Kevin & Rose / Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) #'Move Along' (Evan, Rose / Beautiful Dangerous) #'Try Again '(James, Honey, Rose, Bella, Lucas / Evan&B) Images Kn8.jpg Kn7.jpg Kn5.jpg Kn4.jpg Kn3.jpg Kn2.jpg Kn1.jpg Kn6.jpg NicoleA.jpg NicoleB.jpg NicoleC.jpg NicoleD.jpg NicoleE.jpg Nose.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Braniac Club Members Category:New Directions Members Category:Core Characters Category:Main Characters